


A Reason to Live

by formhaikyuu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keiths pov, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Sad sad sad, Shunk, angsty ??, big fat mama klance, depressing klance, drama klance, happy klance, keith gon' tell it all, klance, mentally disturbed klance ?? LOL, sad klance, shallura - Freeform, sorry for doing this to lance my dudes, super klance, whoa why am i doing this, why am i killing myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formhaikyuu/pseuds/formhaikyuu
Summary: Keith tells the story about the return of Team Voltron to Earth after they defeated the PrinceLotor and the Galra Empire and his relationship with Lance. But complications strike when Lancegets into an accident that resulted him into becoming paralyzed. In his paralysis, there weremany more complications that made his condition severe... What happened? Let's listen toKeith's story.





	1. The Beginning that Felt like the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith begins to tell the story.

Forming Voltron wasn't everything to Lance and I. It was our love that completed our lives forever, at least we thought it was forever. It's funny that sometimes I try to pinch myself awake from this trance of a daydream or nightmare. In that one moment, I couldn't move, I couldn't scream, all I could do was pray for dear life that what was happening... wasn't. Love sounds so simple to say and feel, but it's a lot more than just that. To me, love was something Lance gave me. I'm sorry for keeping you all on edge about what happened, so I might as well tell you about the day my life had ended and how I got back up.

It all started after we had defeated Prince Lotor and the Galra Empire along with finding Matt, Samuel and my mother. My mother didn't turn out to be the motherly figure I thought she would be, but I was glad to see Pidge and her family together again. We finally won, but I didn't feel like it ended yet. My victory didn't just come from beating Prince Lotor and the rest of the stupid Empire, but I confessed. I confessed my heart's content to Lance and he felt the same. On that day, I felt like nothing could ever top the way I was feeling.

Lance convinced me to come back to Cuba with him for a little break before he goes back to Garrison and I was still thinking about the idea of looking back at Garrison. Hunk went back to Balmera to see Shay, Shiro and Allura were back in Altea and Pidge or should I say, Katie went back home with Matt and Samuel with a big smile on her face. Everything was finally calming down for team Voltron. Isn't that surprising? Lance and I stayed in Cuba for a while, because he missed his parents and home so much and he wanted me to meet his parents. I declined many times, but in the end he did his puppy-eyes and got me on the short end of the stick. Nerve-racking might I tell you, I thought I was going to mess everything up and get deported out of Cuba, but it was nothing like that at all. Lance's parents were the nicest people I had ever met and said that I was like family to them, which is something I haven't heard much of in my life. For once in a long time, I had parent role models to look up to and a great boyfriend to thank. I had a new family, a new life and someone to spend the rest of my life with. 

  We had all kinds of fun. We went to the beach and had a walk, but Lance hates not being in the water so he splashed me a couple times until we broke out into a huge water fight. We went to drink some amazing smoothies Lance was talking non-stop about back when we were on the ship. We then sat in a hammock talking about all the good times we have back in Altea and our funny adventures. He also showed me his little kitten that seemed to really like me and told me that there's no one else in the world we could love more than me. I didn't think there was anything else in the universe that could've made me happier.

After Lance spent a lot of his time with family and was content with the feeling of home once more, I asked and asked and asked until I finally convinced him to travel the world with me. Space made me feel like the world had no value, I thought that I would never be able to see the world again which made me feel like I couldn't see the world like I wanted to when I had the chance to. Since I have the chance in this moment, it would be something that I wouldn't turn down. Lance was more than happy to join me on my adventure. We traveled Europe, Africa and even went to Hawaii. Then our final destination, New York. This is where everything went downhill. Don't worry, I'm fine with telling... his story. 

Lance and I couldn't sleep that night, so we stayed up and watched something on TV together. His stomach growled, so he got up and looked in the kitchen to see all our snacks were gone. Lance put on his hoodie and running shoes and said that he'd be right back from the convenience store down the street and that he loved me then gave me a peck on the cheek. Of course, all couples say that before leaving to go somewhere so it didn't really phase me or trigger me into thinking it was the last time that I was going to see him like this. He left without saying anything and I continued watching the film, but I started feeling tired so I dozed off without realizing. I woke up to the sound of tires screeching, a big truck horn and then the sound of a big crash. I got up groggily, throwing the blanket from off me and walked over to look out the window. I looked at the time to see it was super late and that Lance should have been home by now. It felt as if my heart fell right down into my stomach. 

I got my shoes on and grabbed my leather jacket and ran out the door. I sprinted down the sidewalk to see that there was a collision right in front of the convenience store. I saw a limp body right in front of the truck and stood there in shock. It wasn't until I heard the police sirens that I ran over to see Lance on the ground. I went over to his limp body and held him in my arms, his blood all over. I couldn't see him because of the tears filling up my eyes. My lungs burnt from screaming so loud and I couldn't move from my spot. The medics were trying to get me to move so that they could take Lance away, but I just held onto him like he was probably holding onto his own life. I don't even remember how they managed to get me away from Lance but somehow when I came back to my senses, I was sitting inside the ambulance watching the medics perform CPR and keeping him alive by a thin strand of hope. Though somehow, the monitor's beeping slowed down and all the colored numbers started to slowly increase and decrease into their place. I remember squeezing his hand as tight as possible, to let him know that I was there. In that moment, the only thing I could do was hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! if you guys wanna see a more active side of me, make sure to follow my instagram @formhaikyuu! alright see you in the next one!~


	2. The Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

I had my face in my hands the entire time, feeling the light strokes up and down my back from a small hand... Pidge's. My hands were getting clammy from the tears and cold sweat, so I finally decided to look up to see a white light and then adjusted to the long white hallway and the desk where a woman sat behind it, talking on the phone. I looked to see Pidge's red eyes and worry look. I sighed and gave her a pat on the back, trying to comfort her the way she's been comforting me for the past hour or so. I think after a couple of minutes, Hunk and Shiro made their way to comfort me as well. Hunk gave me a rather warm hug as I sobbed in his arms, which was probably the thousandth time I decided to break down. A nurse walked down the long corridor to see us and had a faint smile, which shot a hole of hope through my heart.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Graham. Lance is in the ICU right now, critical but stable. He was great in his emergency surgery," The female surgeon proclaimed, stuffing her hands into her coat's pockets.

For once that night, I smiled. Everyone was ecstatic from the news like I was and I couldn't have thanked god enough for that moment. Then she came in with the more shocking news, which I for one did not exactly want in that moment.

"However, this accident and some of the risks we had to take in the surgery gave him many complications... and they were big ones unfortunately. The trauma caused Lance's spinal cord to rupture, therefore making him paralyzed."

People say that your heart can't stop beating, it's impossible but in that moment it happened. I put my hand over my mouth to resist myself from screaming again. I tried to move or say something to make this situation end, but I couldn't. I clenched my first and bit the side of mouth, trying not to cry and took my hand off my mouth and sighed deeply. I closed my eyes for a moment to try to process the moment, but it still wasn't sitting right. I mean, it shouldn't have and it still doesn't but I then opened my eyes and looked to the nurse. 

"Look, I have nothing. No family, no good memories to hold onto from my past life and hell, I didn't have a reason to live, but Lance made me something. He made me worth something and showed me that life's worth living. I'm still a cold-hearted ass and I always regret arguing with him about the lamest things ever, but I have changed more than I think. So if you can please just help him as much as possible and just... keep him alive, I'm begging you." I replied, his voice breaking.

"I will try my very best, Sir. I need you to stay calm and look to your friends for support and a shoulder, because this time is still quite crucial. I can tell that your friends over there are quite worried for both you and Lance, so you're not the only one hurting here. They need you to console them just as much as they want to console you."

"I will let you know when I get more information on Lance and he should be okay for a visit in an hour or so." The surgeon gave a small smile and pat my shoulder before walking down the long white hallway and disappearing after taking a turn at the end.

After seeing her off, I looked over to the rest and loosened up my grip knowing that the surgeon was right. I walked over slowly to the rest, seeing them tense up when they saw me. I sat down in the chair that Hunk patted down, allowing me to sit down. I exhaled loudly and felt the tears rushing to escape, but swallowed back to hold them in.

"Uh, Doctor Graham just told me that Lance was great in surgery, but there were... Oh my god this is so terrible." I tried to explain the situation, but I couldn't hold my cry and broke down.

Shiro and Pidge immediately got up and kneeled down in front of me, trying to comfort me with whispers of consolation and holding my hands. After weeping another time then finally sniffing up my cry, I was ready to talk again.

"There were complications, very big complications. They diagnosed with paralyzation, guys. This is so bad and horrible, I can't even think straight." I shook my head from side to side, sniffing.

"It's okay, Keith. We're here for you if you need anything, we promise. We beat Prince Lotor and Zarkon, we can get through this." Shiro smiled faintly, holding my hand.

If there was anything that I learned in this moment, it was that it wasn't only Lance that I had now. It was Team Voltron, my team, my family. I could count on them when things got hard for me and they would always be there, which I always took for granted. Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran, all these people were the our family. If only Lance were there to see how much support he had. We all talked for a while about things to get our minds off of everything which helped since my waterworks finally dimmed down. Then Doctor Graham came walking down the white hallway once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna leave you guys a little bit on edge, even though it's not really gonna be much of a cliffhanger, but i hope you enjoyed chapter 2! if you haven't yet, please make sure to comment what you thought of this chapter, because it really helps me figure out what you guys think about the story so far and follow me on instagram @formhaikyuu for more trash!! alright, until next chapter!~


End file.
